


【Y2】执事影山的恋爱教♂学

by moonmoonwind



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmoonwind/pseuds/moonmoonwind





	【Y2】执事影山的恋爱教♂学

影山 → 山田 ← 御村

短打片段  
ooc 贵乱慎入

御村拓也恢复意识时，发现眼睛被蒙上了一层红色透光的丝巾。他晃了晃身子，察觉到双手被反绑在椅子背上。

视力被剥夺，听觉就愈发灵敏起来。有什么类似小猫细细呜咽的声音传进御村的耳朵……  
“唔……嗯……”好像是人的声音。

“少爷……您醒了！”影山低沉的声音传入耳中。

黑色身影朝他走过来，将眼前的红色丝巾除去了。恢复了视力的御村眨眨眼睛适应突如其来的强光，这才发现眼前的一切是怎样的匪夷所思。

他的好同学兼暗恋对象山田太郎，身着他家的女仆装，正门户大开地仰躺在他面前。

“御、御村君……”山田说话断断续续，一张小脸红红的，神色迷蒙望着他。嘴巴一张一合说着含糊不清的话语，像一只口渴的小猫咪。他身上的裙子，被兴致高昂地性器顶起了一个小帐篷，黑色丝袜从小腿处开了好几道口子，白嫩的肌肤从弹性纤维间弹出来，仿佛等待着什么人抚摩揉捏。

御村深吸一口气，吞了吞口水，确认自己不是在做梦。

“这是怎么回事？“御村问着他的执事，声音沙哑。  
“少爷，如您所见，这是在下为少爷准备的恋爱教学！”影山答得一本正经，御村的目光将他从上到下打量了一遍，黑色执事服的男人仍是那个挑不出错的家伙。

他竟然没有任何反应，御村拓也心想，山田君这么可爱，你竟然毫无反应。

“少爷觉得我应该作何反应呢？”影山仿佛能看穿他在想什么一般轻笑起来，他一只手摘下了眼镜，放在一边的椅子上。  
“老师要保持理智，是不能随便动情的。”一边说着，一边温柔地弯下身子，将被冷落在一边的山田君公主抱起来。

“少爷你看，和喜欢的人接吻，要像这样”影山调整好姿势，把迷迷糊糊地山田环抱在怀里，正对着御村。他们俩一个穿着女仆装，一个穿着执事服，看着倒是非常般配。御村心里掠过一丝小小地不快。但他紧接着想，所幸山田是属于他的，也只能是他的。

“呜……唔……”山田微微抬起头，与影山唇瓣相接，被他轻柔地吻着，乖乖地张开嘴巴，任由对方的舌头掠夺自己的呼吸，“舒服，还想要……”影山摩挲他的后颈，稍稍使力，把人拉得离自己更近些。

正吻得忘乎所以，影山突然单方面地中断了令山田心醉神迷地吻，拇指、食指并用，轻轻捏住“小猫咪”的下巴，将他的小脸转向御村，“不要忘记使用舌头……”山田刚刚被宠幸过花瓣一样的唇微张着，望着御村。

御村捏紧了拳头，感觉血液都要涌向某处。很想吼出“停下——”，但罪恶的欲念却又怂恿他继续看下去。

影山的恋爱教学还在继续，他的手游移在山田的胸口，洁白围裙被扯下了一边肩带。穿戴完好地男人隔着算不上柔软地布料揉捏少年脆弱的乳粒。  
“嗯……啊……”被注视着，被喜欢自己的御村君注视着，被自己喜欢的影山先生侵犯着的羞耻感侵袭了他稍微缓和过来的意识。“不要……停……停下”他不坚定地拒绝着，这属于又不属于自己的爱抚，影山的另一只手从裙子下伸了进来——被修长手指触到发热肌肤的瞬间，山田舒服地快要眼泪，“求您了……停下”

“我会停下的——”影山手上的动作停止了，“只要少爷命令的话”他说着话，喉结上下滚动，却没有低头看一眼山田。

御村已经按耐不住逐渐燃起的欲火，“给我松开，影山！”从喉头爆发出低吼，“快给我松开！”

“少爷还没回答我的问题呢……”影山手上的动作又开始了，裙子被他上下撸动山田阴茎的动作顶得起起伏伏。“嗯……啊……”反抗无效地猫咪在他怀里轻轻颤抖着。

“影山桑……”山田的眼尾被欲望浸染，绯红一片。他失了力气，抬手向后，想要揽住影山的脖子。

“让他射出来——”御村握紧的拳头又松开，“然后，给我松开！”

“遵命——”影山得了命令，手上的动作开始渐渐加速起来。山田这会儿转过头去，因着快要降临的高潮，在神智不清地关头向着他撒娇求吻。影山爱怜地吻了吻他的嘴角，又继续手上的撸动。

山田本来就灼热的思维随着裙下的高温折磨愈发混沌起来，意识乱成一团，只感觉到那人的吻清清凉凉给自己解了渴，又再伸出小舌头想舔舔他凉凉的脸。  
此时，是谁在以视线侵蚀着他，又是谁在谁的授意下疼爱着他，已经毫不重要了。

仿佛过了一整个无法袒露爱意的中世纪那么漫长，白光一闪，山田终于呜咽着射了出来。清明的意识在经历了盘旋飞升后重新降落到了身体里，他睁开眼睛，看到御村朝自己走来渐渐放大的身影。

耳边，是影山暧昧轻柔地耳语：“我喜欢你哦~和少爷一样喜欢着你！”


End file.
